


The Bench

by Kimhani



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimhani/pseuds/Kimhani
Summary: Yuta hates to go out because it's cold and freezing but he is willing to go to the bench just to see Hansol there. But no one knows.





	

It’s a peaceful night .  
Where, a couple could be cuddling .  
Teens would be sleeping .  
Of course , it’s in the middle of winter .

No one wants to go outside with the unstable weather.  
So is Yuta.  
Yuta hates to go outside especially in this kind of weather. What will he do is laying on his bed.. Instagram..Twitter..Chat

Here he is . Laying on his bed.  
Scrolling down his Instagram feeds .

Or maybe stalking(?)

Guess who?

Hansol.

Yuta and Hansol are known to be best buddies since freshmen.  
They would go soccer together and ‘wooing’ the same girl .  
They both got a great brotherhood relationship.

Hansol was the captain of the basketball team while Yuta was the captain of the soccer team.  
Yes, they both are extremely popular. Like really popular.

But little did they know , Yuta didn’t feel the same way as Hansol. 

Hansol thought that they were good friends.  
While Yuta..  
You’ll know later..

Yuta was laying on his bed in his own condo.  
Thinking about Hansol.

“ I wonder.. Where is Hansol right now”  
Yuta keep thinking about Hansol .

After a few minutes , Yuta got a text from Hansol.

-Yuta, meet me at the bench-   
-Hansol

Not even a minute, he is already wearing his red+blue+white converse and wearing white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans .  
People will think he’s crazy.. Wearing that kind of clothes.  
But for Yuta , Hansol is more important.

He run towards the bench and saw Hansol is already there .  
Wearing a very comfortable clothes for winter.

Hansol is using his phone .

‘Perfect view’ Yuta thought .

Without Hansol notice .. He quickly take a burst of that view.

And then walk towards the bench .

“Hansol, what brings you here?”  
Yuta asked.

“Nothing, just feel like it “  
Hansol replied and still his eyes glued to the phone .

For the first time in their friendship , there is an awkward silence.   
Yuta also start scrolling his twitter feeds.

“Yuta..”  
Hansol slipped his phone in his pocket and his head turn to Yuta.

Yuta just hummed ..

“What do you feel about me ?”

Yuta was stunned . What should he do ?

“Mwohae?? What are you saying?”   
Yuta said while laughing awkwardly and continue playing his phone.

In the other hand ,Hansol got frustrated upon Yuta’s answer .

So Hansol put his hand on Yuta’s shoulder and pull his upper body towards him.  
And their bodies were just too closed.

“Now? What do you feel about me? Be honest!”  
Hansol asked Yuta again.

“What do you expect me to answer? We’re friends right? So why are you asking me this kind of question?”   
Yuta sighed and slipped his phone in his pocket.  
“Are you sure?” Hansol asked.

Yuta nodded.

The next thing that happened was really shocking .

Hansol hugged Yuta .

“Let just stay like this for awhile”  
Hansol did that.

Yuta hugged him back .

The people will mistake them for a ‘couple’ in that position .

After a few minutes , Hansol get off of Yuta and so did Yuta.

They continued their ‘awkward silence’.

“I know what you felt about me. What you truly felt. And I’m not gonna draw a line between us and that doesn’t mean I will return your feelings…”

Hansol started.  
Yuta was shocked when Hansol said that.

“I know what you’ve been doing. I know you’re the one who always bring the towels eventhough you denied it. I know everything. The water bottles, the homeworks.. Including your journal. I know everything.. And like I said I’m not gonna stop you..”

The journal that Hansol was talking about was Yuta’s secret journal .  
Yuta was always make it hidden so that anybody including his family, will not even know about the journal. 

“I just want you to know , I don’t want to lose my brother.”  
Hansol ended his confession.

Yuta smiled.  
“I was glad when I know you knew about my feelings . It was nice to hear it from you. Actually ,I’m not expecting you to return my feelings. I’m not really sure about my feelings either. I’m okay about your decision. I don’t want to lose my brother too..”  
Yuta laughed .  
And he continued 

“I’m also glad that you knew about my doings and about my journal.. How..?”  
Yuta asked.

“Yesterday you asked me to take your charger from your condo. And I saw that journal”  
“You know what.. I feel like I’m reading a highschool girl’s diary! I don’t even know you’re this emo !”   
He said laughingly.

Yuta joined him laughing.

“Yah! There’s so much thing you don’t know about me.. You don’t even know what I’m doing when I’m alone..”

“Yaa!” Hansol punched him lightly on Yuta’s arm.

“Wanna go get some ramen?” Yuta asked .  
“My treat!”

“Let’s go!”

They solved their feelings like men.  
Yuta was okay with it.

But deep inside his heart.. There's a little scratch that Yuta ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the grammatical errors :)   
> I miss yusol :'


End file.
